Yoshimoto Harrison
'Yoshimoto Harrison '''is one of the main characters in ''The Sentai 5 ''series and is the first one to be introduced. Yoshimoto is his real name, but he prefers to be called "''Yoshi Harrison" for short. He is a famous Mercenary, known throughout the entire Gyles Galaxy for his reputation of defeating Planet Arata's most dangerous criminals, the Fearsome Shi and also able to slay Planet Arata's fiercest monsters. He is also the leader of the Harrison Clan. He is also the inventor of his own Mecha-dino series robots. He was half-named after his grandfather, Yoshikazo Harrison, by his mother. He became very famous after he defeated Norikuro. Since his the day of his birth, people in the Shigomirichi Region knew that he would exactly follow the footsteps of his ancestors and his reputation will be as great as his father's. He is the leader of an unnamed Mercenary group, though rather reluctantly. Info Full Name: Yoshimoto Harrison Species: Human, Harrison Clan Gender: Male Age: 16 Height: 5' 11" Nickname: The Blue Wolf of Shigomirichi, Lord of the Galaxy (after he defeats the Sesshouan Emperor.) Relatives Ancestor Akira Harrison (fullblood ancestor) Grandparents Yoshikazo Harrison (fullblood grandfather) Chiyoko Harrison (half-blood grandmother) Hitoshi Miki (half-blood grandfather) Cho Miki (half-blood grandmother) Parents Red Harrison (fullblood father, deceased) Chikako Harrison (half-blood mother, deceased) Uncles and Aunts Masaru Harrison (fullblood uncle) Riko Harrison (half-blood aunt) Katsuro Harrison (fullblood uncle) Momoko Harrison (half-blood aunt) Shizuka Miki (half-blood aunt) Cousins Shawn Harrison (fullblood cousin) Sakura Harrison (fullblood cousin) Appearance He physically resembles both his parents. He always wears a maroon, V-necked dress shirt with sleeves that extend down to his elbows. He wears with a white muscle shirt under it and blue pants. His shoes are brown, with white straps. Unlike his father and uncle, he hates his hair standing up and always combs it down. His hair is dark brown and his eyes are blue, blue eyes are a trademark of his clan. Personality Yoshi Harrison is one dude with a whole lot of attitude. He's prone to getting frustated easy, often with him getting impatient or angryly snapping at someone. As a Harrison, he doesn't trust outsiders very easily and it's more difficult to get his trust than his fellow fullblood Harrisons. The reason why he doesn't trust other people very easily because he was betrayed by his former friend Fushira Dogan. Despite this, he would rather help than harm. He's also very competitive, but is a fair sport and will never cheat to win. He is absolutely fearless, known to face Planet Arata's most fearsome creatures. He's also a show-off but is amazingly talented. He is also the most knowledgeable of the group, knowing many things about the world around him. His knowledge also comes in handy in times of danger, especially when facing a creature his friends isn't familar with. He doesn't like to explain what he's talking about, but he does explain if someone doesn't understand what he's talking about. He's very mature for being 16 years old. However, around girls his age, he's rather shy and very polite. Most of the girls he knows are aware of his shyness. The reason why he's so polite to girls is because he was raised by his aunt, Shizuka Miki, to be polite. Yoshi is a incredibly lonely person, since he has never been raised by his mother and father. Therefore, he is always thinking about how is life would have been if he was raised by his parents. He's not a morning person, waking up rather grumpy. Despite being generally fearless of everything, the only thing he greatly fears is a kunoichi (a girl ninja). Relationships Family Being the leader of the clan, his relatives greatly respect him and will follow his orders without question. But they also give him advice when he needs it. Yoshikazo Harrison Yoshi and his grandfather are quite similar, they're prone to getting into an arguement with each other. The biggest thing they have in common is that they liked to be call "Yoshi" for short, as a nickname. Masaru Harrison Katsuro Harrison Shizuka Miki She is Yoshi Harrison's aunt and by request of his mother, she raised him in Fungi Village. Despite being his aunt, Shizuka is more like a mother to Yoshi. Unnamed Mercernary Group Devin Hawk Despite coming from different clans, Yoshi and Devin grew up together. They consider each other brothers, despite not being related. Like other members of their clans, they have a rivalry with each other. Garrett Chideha Most of the the time annoyed by him, Yoshi Harrison was the one who trained him in swordplay; to save himself from geting in more severe trouble from his pranks. Yoshi was very reluctant to train him, so Kasumi convinced him. Unknown to him, his influence has turned Garrett to be more respectful. Kasumi Mizukawa Kasumi is like a little sister to him, so he treats her as a one. He's very polite to her, as he is to all girls. She has a tendency to make him nerveous. Ganji Mizukawa Yoshi and Ganji get along quite well. Yoshi has a habit to pick on him because of his slight cowardance, but just to have fun. Friends Melody Chideha Yoshi and Melody didn't get along well at first, but they've started to get along. She often asks him to help her with her biology homework when she has some. Minako Misaki Minako is his best and closest friend since their kindergarden days. Kiaya Kiyoko Yoshi saw Kiaya as an older sister. She, in return, treated him as a younger brother. Raven Zuki Mizuki Zuki Yoshi and Mizuki are best friends. They also have a lot of similarities. Ichigo Hawk Yoshi generally fears her but highly respects her. Enemies Yoshi Harrison, like his ancestors, declares anyone foolish enough to harm his friends his enemy. Fushira Dogan Fushira was once his friend, but Fushira revealed to be a criminal and he murdered Kiaya and Nikki with him witnessing it. Hotaka Hotaka is Yoshi's directly sworn nemesis. Hotaka indirectly caused the death of his mother. Yoshi bears a grudge for him killing his mother, while Hotaka bears a grudge for Yoshi defeating him and him no longer being a king; they have a friendly rivalry. Despite their disliking of one another, they will work together. Shigehisa Shigehisa is Yoshi's other sworn nemesis. Abilities As a Harrison, Yoshi Harrison possesses abilities that are beyond that of normal people. He has amazing strenght, able to lift an object weighing equally or less than 4 tons. Since his ancestors adapted this to protect themselves from dinosaurs, he can fight dinosaurs. Since Krockous are similar to dinosaurs, he can fight Krockous rather easily. His bones are much stronger than that of normal people, therefore he can survive a rock falling on him but still cause him pain. Hand to hand He's very skilled in hand to hand combat. Clan Ability Yoshi uses his Clan Ability in close combat, but it also excels at long-range combat. Swordplay Since his ancestors were masters in swordplay, he is one also. The sword on his back was from his father and he's very protective about it. Strategy He does not rely just on his brawn and skills with his sword to win a battle. He is a keen strategist and comes up with his strategies in the middle of a battle. His strategy varies from the battle. His reputation